Bundled media services (e.g., combination packages of television, telephone, and broadband Internet services) have been successfully offered to households with wired connections to service provider networks. Households in areas without such wired connections (e.g., customers in regions that cannot be reached via conventional communication media, such as optical cables, copper cables, and/or other fixed wire-based technologies) may rely on fixed wireless services for some of these services (e.g., broadband access).
Wireless broadband can potentially be used to provide, either by itself or as a supplement to another communication channel (e.g., satellite), television and/or video service to the subscriber. Television/video services, however, may require significant bandwidth. In some situations, the bandwidth required by video delivered over wireless broadband networks can burden the capacity of the wireless network.